Lone Soul
by Nadare
Summary: Hitomi wanted to vanish, and she did so, in Folken's arms. Now, she is in a strange land called Gaea, and everyone calls her the Goddess of Wings.
1. Destiny Calls

_Author's Note: This fic is based on the Escaflowne movie, "A Girl In Gaea." If you haven't seen it, you'll be real confused if you read the following. If you want to find out about the movie, visit http://www.lizzard.net/Escaflowne/index.html for more info. Anyway, I've twisted the story around and this time, Hitomi does go with Folken at the beginning of the movie. Neat, huh? *drops to her knees* And please don't hate me for separating Van and Hitomi! I didn't mean to! Blame the muse!_  
  
**_"Lone Soul" _**   
  
Kanzaki Hitomi was alone. Finally. Yukari had fled, probably because she was hurt or uncomfortable. Hitomi didn't care either way.  
"I want to vanish," She muttered quietly. Sleeping didn't help. It only made it worse. Each time, she opened her eyes, the world never failed to disappoint her. It always remained the same. Nothing ever changed. "Someone...help me..."  
The steps she was sitting on disappeared, and a stadium now surrounded her. She stood up, eyes glued to the figure before her. The black-hooded man reached out to her. His strange clothes didn't seem to bother Hitomi at all.   
"You're right. Everything should vanish. You share my dream. Come to Gaea with me," He beckoned, hand still lingering in the air.   
Hitomi found herself walking towards him. His eyes...held so much pain and sorrow. Even though she was very confused, she only knew one thing. She had to go with him. The reason itself was out of her reach, but it was her only desire at the moment.   
"You are, after all, the_Tsubasa no Kami_." His gold eyes spell blinded her. Her brain didn't even register the fact that his hand enclosed her own. Water began filling the stadium, but Hitomi didn't notice or care. In fact, it felt good.  
The man held her close, as if protecting her from some unseen danger. Her clothes weren't wet, even though water was everywhere. It would have been weird, had Hitomi let herself notice it. Pulling her closer, he whispered in her ear. "Don't be frightened, _Tsubasa no Kami_. Dune is with you."  
She wasn't. Even when the water rose over her head, she still felt his arms around her. Her vision began to go black. But it didn't matter. Nothing did. She was finally going to vanish. Her wish was going to be fulfilled.   
  
Hitomi awoke with a start, covers clutched to her breast frantically. A dream! It had all been a dream. Somehow, this disappointed her. A normal person would have been relieved, but Hitomi wasn't normal, wasn't she? It was then that she realized she wasn't in her room at all.  
"I see you're awake."  
Hitomi jumped, head spinning towards the man in the doorway. Long silver hair trailed over his strange dark clothes, and a long pale face gazed at her patiently.   
Suddenly, all the day's previous events came rushing back. Ripping her good-bye letter apart, being detained on the bullet train, hurting Yukari, and finally falling into the watery darkness that had surrounded her in the stadium.   
"Who are you?" She asked, pulling the covers off her and dangling her legs over the edge of the bed. He remained silent for a moment, watching as she tucked stray hairs behind her ears.   
"I have adopted the name, Folken. _Tsubasa no Kami_, I created the Black Dragon Clan. My main desire is doing this is only to make this world vanish," He said, voice deep and soft at the same time. "As will my sadness."  
  
_~So, what'd ya think? This is just the first chapter, you know you want to click the link to the next one. You just can't...*screams out in panic* MATTE!! Stay, I promise it'll be worth it. And if you could, please review. Maybe give me some story ideas for a new Escaflowne fic? I'll leave it to you. So, go ahead...click...~_


	2. Realizations

_Author's Note: Here's the second chapter of "Lone Soul," hope ya enjoy it. In case you get confused, Dune is Folken-sama's real name. Well, I'm done here, go ahead and read!_  
  
***The song, "Sora," is beautiful, and I used some of the lyrics in this fic. I command you to go get movie soundtrack! It's wonderful! *ahem* Was there a point in this? Oh, yes! I don't own Escaflowne, no matter how many times I wish on those cursed dragon balls! * **   
  
  
**_Lone Soul: Realizations_**  
  
"This world?"  
"Forgive me. You are no longer on your Mystic Moon. You are in Gaea. A land very different from your own."  
No matter how many times he repeated this, Hitomi would still have been confused. Staring at him, she recalled the words Folken had just said. "The...Mystic Moon? What do you-you mean, Earth, don't you?"  
Now, it was Folken's turn to be confused. "Ear-Earth?"  
"The planet where I'm from. It's Earth, not the Mystic Moon."  
Nodding, Folken approached her and held out his hand. "Committed to memory, _Tsubasa no Kami_. May I show you around the Black Dragon Clan fortress?"  
Hitomi swore she saw a devious look in his eyes, but agreed all the same. If he could explain what this..._Tsubasa no Kami _was, she'd go with him.   
  
Van stood before the ancient armor in awe. It was a wonder they'd been able to load it up on the Abaharaki landship at all. But the coming of the _Tsubasa no Kami_ had not happened. The Mystic Moon had appeared but the Goddess had not emerged from Escaflowne. It had remained the same since loading it up on the airship. And this frustrated Van to no end. If he couldn't work Escaflowne, how would he be able to kill his brother, Folken?   
"Van."  
He turned to find the smug Allen wearing that cynical smile he always carried when amused. "Staring at it is not going to make it come alive."  
Van remained silent, tilting his head as he heard a faint voice. A singing voice.   
The song seemed to get louder.  
  
_~Anata wa saisho no ryuu datta  
Watashi no aisuru hito  
Fa-ri no karikabu no ue kara  
  
Watashi wa anata wo mite-itaIka ni utsushiku, mizu ga sono kuchibiru ni fureta koto ka  
Ika ni anata ga, tatakai no ho saki ni kirameita koto ka  
  
La la la la la la la la la...  
Anata ga tobisatte kara  
Watashi ni wa sora ga mienai~_  
  
Allen and Van looked at each other. A loud pounding sound caught their attention. The jewel on Escaflowne's chest was glowing. And beating. Escaflowne's heart. It was coming alive.   
  
Hitomi was in awe. The Black Dragon Clan fortress was impressive, and yet comforting at the same time. She was getting used to Folken's silent presence by now. He walked quietly behind her, offering explantations only when she asked.   
Someone was singing. Quite beautifully, Hitomi might add. It seemed to be a sad mournful song.   
Folken smiled behind frozen _Tsubasa no Kami_, silently thinking that the destruction of Gaea was close at hand. If Sora's sad song was working, the girl would obey his every wish very soon.   
A loud cracking sound ran through the air, and Folken turned it's way. If he had watched Hitomi instead, he would have noticed the small pink bauble that landed in her open hands a moment later.   
Hitomi stared down at the pink stone briefly before pocketing it. She felt it had to be protected, though she had no idea what "it" was. Instead, she investigated the mysterious voice that seemed to spellbind her. Just like Folken's eyes.   
"Welcome, _Tsubasa no Kami_," An elf-like woman spoke, eyes softening in emotion as she looked to Hitomi. She stood on a floor of ancient dragon bones, that seemed to cast a sad look into her eyes.  
"That song...," Hitomi whispered, feeling as if the song had been meant for her. "What does it mean?"   
Folken spoke up, making Hitomi jump, since she'd forgotten he was there.   
"You were the first dragon  
My beloved  
I've been watching you  
From atop the fairy stump  
  
How beautifully did the water touch those lips  
How you shone at the spearhead of battle  
  
La la la la la la la la la...  
Because you flew away  
The sky is unseen to me  
  
Let's just sell this spinning-wheel  
So everything will be illusion  
  
My beloved  
You were the first dragon."  
  
Van grumbled to himself as he remembered how Escaflowne had disappeared before their very eyes. Allen had commented that the _Tsubasa no Kami_ must have called for it.   
He thought different. The Goddess of Wings was supposed to decide the future of Gaea. But the question was, which would she choose? Would the Goddess bring order to Gaea, or would she plunge it into chaos?  
Dune. What was his plan? He'd been ordering his soldiers to destroy cities, people and basically all land he had on map. A few cities had remained, but Van suspected Folken's reign of destruction was not over yet.   
Standing up, Van jumped from the landship without fear.   
  
A strange man wearing clothing similar to Folken's ran in the throne room, beads of sweat running down his face.   
"Folken-sama! The Dragon has been spotted!"  
The Black Dragon Clan leader stood, and an evil smile curled around his lips. "Bring me Dilandau, the impure dragonkin now."  
Hitomi stepped away. So it was true. The evil look she had seen in his eyes had not been a flicker of light.   
A young man that couldn't have been more than her age walked into the throne room with confidence. He wore clothes similar to Folken's, and he paused as he spotted Hitomi.   
"We recruiting whores from the Far East now?" An invisible wave slammed through the air, and suddenly the young man was floating above the dragon-bones floor.  
"Watch your tongue, Dilandau. You are in the presence of the Goddess of Wings. She has the power to make you vanish off the face of Gaea!"  
Dilandau frantically nodded, muttering incoherent apologies. Folken abruptly dropped him to the floor without any warning.   
"Now get going. Van is coming, and I want you to greet him."  
"Van, you say?" Dilandau rubbed the side of his cheek, musing to himself as he thought of the many possibilities. "I am going to enjoy this," He added, laughing with glee as he launched himself out of the nearest window.   
A pair of black wings exploded from his back a moment later, and Hitomi ran to the window. It couldn't have been, could it? But the black feathers falling through the air suggested otherwise.  
_  
~And there's yet more, mon amie! Go on click, it's not going to bite.~_  



	3. Fallen Angel

_Author's Note: Alas, this is not the end. There's exactly two more chapters after this. Ya didn't expect it to end this quickly, don't ya? I think not!_  
  
**_Lone Soul: Fallen Angel _**  
  
Van examined the Black Dragon Clan fortress with a carefully trained eye, immediately spotting all weapons and possible traps. Catching a downward draft, he flew closer. And froze as he saw an unfamiliar face.   
Before he even realized what he was doing, he was suddenly face to face with the strange girl.   
  
Hitomi stared, refusing to believe what she saw. An angel...it seemed impossible and yet the evidence was right in front of her. Dressed in strangely clad clothes, the young man was suddenly thrown back, as if by an invisible force.   
Folken laid on a hand on her shoulder. "The Dragon will be soon be defeated, _Tsubasa no Kami_. And then Escaflowne will obey our wishes and this world will disappear."  
Hitomi thought she heard a note glee in his voice. Twisting around, she was just about to address him with a list of her own questions when the glass window behind her shattered(1) and the world spun out of control.  
  
Dilandau grinned widely, enjoying the surprise and sudden fury in Van's face. White wings struggled to correct themselves, and Dilandau used the time wisely. Sparks exploded through the air as Van barely matched his attack.  
"Give up now, and I'll kill you quickly!" Dilandau shouted, mouth twisting in a demonic smile. He was going to kill Van, and it wasn't going to be pretty.   
  
Hitomi fell glass bite into her skin, but what really triggered the alarm in her head, was the fact that she was falling. Through air. With no net to catch her.  
A scream tried to tear itself from her throat, but her mouth didn't open to release it. Memories sped by at the speed of light, yet Hitomi understood each and every image that went by. Her life meant something, no matter how little it was.   
Warm arms suddenly closed around her, and Hitomi looked up in the angel's face. He appeared to be quite angry, and turned his intense gaze to her.  
"Who are you?" He asked, brown eyes examining her clothes accordingly.   
"H-Hitomi," She stuttered out, still amazed that angels really existed. "And you?"  
"Van. Are you a new recruit?" He inquired calmly at her, eyes shifting through the sky around them. His hand slowly inched towards the sword hilt, as he saw a shadow.   
"Recruit?"  
"Of the Black Dragon Clan!"  
Hitomi would have answered him, if he hadn't dropped her. It was amazing how calm she was. She was hurling through the sky, and yet she wasn't scared. He'd save her, she just knew it.  
  
Van blocked Dilandau's sword, and managed to grab the dagger from his ankle without the black-winged angel seeing it. Dilandau was out of control. Rage was convulsing on his face, and it was clear, he was not going to let up until Van's throat was cut.   
Grunting, Van threw the pyromaniac back and launched his own psychic attack. Invisible typhoons of energy struck Dilandau and his hand loosened on the sword hilt. The blade rushed through the sky, and Van gasped when he realized that Hitomi was in the way. She was going to be killed.   
His gaze flipped back towards Dilandau, who was gasping and clutching at his throat as he struggled to pull off the invisible hand.  
"Try with all your might, impure one. Unless you give up, you're going to die within a few moments."  
Dilandau continued to struggle, and Van left him to it. He had to save Hitomi. No reason presented itself, but he had to. He also had a hidden motive. Her clothes were strange, she was either from Far East, or not from Gaea entirely. Which meant, she was the Goddess of Wings.  
He flew faster.  
  
A flash of light caught Hitomi's eye. Looking closer, she felt her eyes go wide.   
The scream that had refused to release itself from her throat a few moments ago, sliced through the air. She was going to die. And not pleasantly either.  
"VAN!"  
  
He could see the sword now, hurling at an impossible speed in the girl's direction. He wouldn't reach her in time. Grabbing his dagger, he threw it. Hoping that his sense of direction was right. If it wasn't, he knew Folken's reign of terror would never end.   
  
The sword kept falling. Hitomi kept screaming. She didn't want to die. Life had so many things to offer her, and she had yet to accept any of them.   
Yukari. Beloved Yukari, who cared about her, no matter how depressed Hitomi got. If she survived this, she was never going to hurt Yukari again. And if, she ever got home again.   
Tears slowly ran down her cheeks. She had thought death would be a release, but now it seemed, it was all an illusion she'd built up. Her death was going to be bloody, and unpleasant. Kami, help her.   
Fingers wrapped themselves around her wrist, and Hitomi hugged and buried herself in his chest. She was alive, barely.  
CLANG!   
A dagger raced to meet the sword, and both crashed together. The weight crashed them to descend at a higher speed. The weapons cracked the ground under them, but by then, Hitomi was sleeping peacefully against Van's chest.   
  
Allen spotted a familiar figure in the sky, and frowned as he saw another in Van's arms. Who was this?  
Upon closer inspection, Allen discovered it was a girl. Curious now, he awaited the young king's arrival patiently. From his slow progress, Allen assumed Van had sliced and diced, and then asked questions, leaving him huffing and puffing with no one to answer his persistent questions. But as he came closer, he realized the king was wounded and just about ready to collapse in midair.   
"He's not gonna make it!" Allen realized, quickly calling for Millerna in haste. She scurried to his side, addressing him in a questioning matter until she laid eyes on Van.   
"Oh, Van! Come on, you can make it. Just a little farther!" Millerna encouraged, ignoring Allen's unvoiced question as he cast a sideway glance at her. He hadn't realized how long Van had been with the _Abaharaki_. The group of rouge warriors got along very well, but no one had taken the time to get to know Van. The cold-hearted king of the destroyed land, Fanelia. He was nearly like the rest of them, if not the same.   
Blood trailed down Van's arm as his feet struggled to land on the landship correctly. White wings slowly disappeared, and the angel collapsed in Allen's arms, barely making it over the rail. The strange girl was transferred into Millerna's arms who preceded to the sick bay.   
Laying the young girl on a cot, Allen followed suit. Millerna shook her mane of red hair discontentedly, eyes shifting from Van's still figure to the girl's.  
"Allen," Van whispered softly. Allen was amazed the dragonkin was still conscious. "The girl..._Tsubasa no Kami_...," He muttered escaping into unconsciousness, leaving behind a very bewildered pair of warriors.   
  
  
(1) What Escaflowne story would be complete without this memorable scene? Yes, I'll admit. I love Hitomi and Van as a couple. There, I said it...I don't have a problem, really!!  
  
_Note: There's more, yes, my friend. What will happen? Who will live, and who will die? Why are you still reading? Click the link, already!_


	4. Burning Desire

_Author's Note: This is not the end. There is yet more. (You're lucky, I'm trying to be happy but I'm really not. I just deleted the fourth chapter, and am now forced to type it all over again. I am not happy...)  
  
**"Lone Soul: Burning Desire"**  
  
Armor. Ancient fragile armor that matched her own heartbeat exactly. It beat for her and she beat for it. They were one but there were not. An angel with black wings dropped in front of her, and suddenly Escaflowne disappeared. She was alone again. Wild eyes stared at Hitomi, and suddenly she was inside an alien being.   
"Alseides and I will destroy everything, including you, Tsubasa no Kami. Make no mistake about it." Crimson fingers reached out to her, and she screamed as she felt hot blood run down her cheeks. "Yes, and I will kill your precious Van with my own hands..."  
Psychotic laughter filled the void around her, and Hitomi felt herself slipping. A pounding drowned out the evil presence, and she embraced it. Their heartbeat. They were as one again.  
  
_"Girl! Quit screaming or I'll be forced to strike you," A rough female voice informed her. Hitomi was suddenly awake, it was no wonder why, since knees was pushing her against the bed. Gasping, in an amazing feat of strength, Hitomi fell to the floor and ran into the open air of the landship's deck. She couldn't breathe.  
Feet scrambled after her, and stopped just behind the frozen _Tsubasa no Kami_. She was slowly calming down, the dream no longer held it's grasp on her. Collapsing on her knees, Hitomi sighed. She was alive. "Girl, do you have any idea how worried I am about you?"  
Looking up, Hitomi met violet eyes and a mane of red hair. "Where am I, and who are you?" Sighing, the lady led Hitomi back to the sick bay, and sat her on the cot.   
"You are in the _Abaharaki_ landship. We are a group of survivors from countries destroyed by that bastard Folken. We fight against the Black Dragon Clan, and hope to defeat him one day before this whole country is destroyed. To answer your other question, I am Millerna. It is only polite if you respond with your own name."  
"Hitomi," She muttered, realizing these people were Folken's enemies. But were they hers? Casting a sad glance towards the unconscious Van, she shook her head. Folken had not rescued her, Van had. Twice. "Kanzaki Hitomi."  
"Hitomi, it's a cute name," Millerna mused, flicking her ponytail over her shoulder once again. She'd have to cut it short soon, it became annoying very fast. She switched gears just as fast, and wondered if Hitomi realized who everyone thought she was. "Are you familiar with the phrase, _Tsubasa no Kami_?"   
Annoyance flashed on Hitomi's face in a flash. "Yes, Folken called me it when he first summoned me to this world, but I have no idea what it means."   
Nodding, Millerna leaned back in her chair. "Get comfortable, I have a story to tell you."   
"When the world of Gaea was first created, a legend sprung up out of nowhere. It told of a prophecy that involved the raising of the Mystic Moon, a strange moon that was second only to light of Gaea's own. It was said, that when the Mystic Moon did appear, it would be a sign of the Goddess of Wings arrival. She would come from Escaflowne herself. And when she did, this world would either vanish or bloom again in all it's glory.   
But what would happen, would be her choice. If the _Tsubasa no Kami_ wanted destruction, this world was disappear ablaze with her fury. If it was peace she wanted, the world would be healed. She would revive the legendary armor, Escaflowne. The God of War that we believe will grant our wishes of victory. When are you going to make Escaflowne appear?"  
Pausing, Millerna cast a glance upon the shell-shocked Hitomi. "Can you comfirm or deny any of this?"   
Shaking her head, Hitomi felt homesickness blooming in her.   
A chuckle dropped from Millerna's lips. "No matter how long I look at you, I just don't see you as a goddess."  
Cracking a smile, Hitomi laughed. "Appearances can be deceiving, Millerna. I still can't believe I'm in another world. It all seems like a dream. A very real, and frightening one at that."  
"If I were in your position, I would think the same thing. Well, Hitomi, sit back and relax. I'll check up on you in a little while. Enjoy this peaceful world," Millerna said, turning her back, then added silently. _While it lasts...  
  
_Dilandau walked into the throne room, hanging his head in shame. While his common sense told him to not return, his pride forced him to confront Folken, and show he wasn't afraid. He was about to-  
"Do not say anything, Dilandau. I know you have let the Dragon get away, and let the _Tsubasa no Kami_ escape with him. You will be punished severely. Do you understand this?" Folken's cold voice chilled Dilandau to the bone but he managed to nod. Barely.   
He was in deep shit.   
  
Hitomi leaned on the rail, mind at ease. For once. She'd faced that fact that this was not a dream. It was real, and she was actually starting to enjoy it. Though thinking about this prophecy thing gave her a headache. She certainly wasn't any Goddess. At least, not that she knew of. She felt weak and totally unworthy of having been summoned to this beautiful land.   
"I can't be a Goddess. I'm just a normal teenager from Tokyo! Besides, even if it were all true, how can I make a decision about a land I don't know anything about?! How am I supposed to know?" She fumed, casting a hard glare upwards. "Tell me! Tell me right now!!"  
"Who are you talking to?" Sweatdropping, Hitomi spun around to see the angel, Van, up and staring at her as if she herself as grown a pair of wings. His cold eyes suggested he wanted an answer, now. She supposed that if she'd seen him talking to himself, she'd have wanted to know the same thing.   
"Would you believe myself?" Van did not look impressed. In fact, he looked annoyed more than anything. "How long have I been out?" He asked, casting his previous question aside just as quickly as his annoyed expression.   
His shoulder was covered his bandages, as was part of his face, and left leg. The wounds had looked more serious, but Hitomi suspected Van was far from normal. Normal people didn't sprout wings at the drop of a hat. "Most of the afternoon, but you'd have to talk to Millerna, if you wanted straight facts."  
Van only nodded, remaining silent as he leaned against the rail. His company was oddly comforting, and Hitomi was grateful for it. She'd been casting away people for far too long. Her eariler depression seemed so far away, and details slipped her mind completely. Did she really think of slicing her wrists?  
Shuddering, Hitomi walked back to her designated cot to lay down. What would happen now? Would this legendary armor Escaflowne ever appear? And just what exactly was Van? And why was he so cute?   
  
_~You want more, don't you? Oh, yes, you do-o-o-o-o! *ahem* Excuse my insanity. Just click the link already...~_


	5. Return to Earth

_Author's Note: Ah, yes, the very long ending. Enjoy this. I had a very hard time writing it...ah,well...*hums to the Cowboy Bebop music she's listening to* What are you still doing here? Start reading already!  
  
**"Lone Soul: Return to Earth"  
  
**_ Alseides. The burning red armor that craved blood. Dragonkin blood. It was rather disturbing to see their leader, strapped to a board, and being drained of blood. His moaning made chills creep down the Dragon Slayer's spines.   
Jajuka turned away, disgust and obvious worry on his face. "This is going too far."  
The Dragon's Special Forces agreed, casting worried glances over at Dilandau.   
"Any word from Folken, Chesta?" Chesta merely shook his head, trying to tune out the low moans the echoed around them.   
"I will kill each and every magician if Dilandau is permanently harmed," Ryuon announced boldly, not caring if the magicians heard or not. He served Dilandau, not Folken. And his loyalty was unwavering.   
A scream sliced through the air, and the group of Dragon Slayers met each other's eyes silently. Would Dilandau survive this?  
  
Gaddes rushed onto the main deck, distress clear in his eyes.   
"Allen! The city of Torushina is being destroyed by the other armor," He said quickly, still reeling from this fact.   
"Alseides has been revived?" Allen muttered, distressed. Rare anger ate at his handsome features, and he handed the wheel to Gaddes. "I'm going to send Van, and the girl to the city. If in fact, she is the _Tsubasa no Kami_, Escaflowne will appear again.   
"Are you sure that's wise, Allen?"  
He only smiled mysteriously in response.   
  
Hitomi suddenly sat up, eyes gone blank and emotionless. Van only stared at her, as she walked up to the rail, and gazed into the distance at something he couldn't see or comprehend.   
"Alseides is alive, and going more powerful by the second, Dragon King. Will you don Escaflowne, or shall I purge this world into darkness?" Van was taken aback. This was not Hitomi, it was something alien and powerful. Dark eyes bore into his, and he realized with a start, that this was the _Tsubasa no Kami_.   
Kneeling before the Goddess, Van announced his loyalty. "As a descendant of the Dragon Clan, I will obey your wishes and eliminate anyone who opposes your will. Do you wish to protect this world from darkness?"  
"I merely wish to see you fight, Dragon King. Defeat the pyromaniac Dilandau, and I will consider my decision," Hitomi said coldly, holding out a single hand. "Come, and let us see if you survive the night."  
As soon as he placed his hand in her own, they both vanished with a flash of light. White feathers floated in the space they had previously occupied as if summoning them back.   
  
Fire was ablaze everywhere in the city of Torushina. The occupants stood stunned at the state of their ruined city. Some were crying, and others cursed the Alseides as it continued it's destruction. Demonic laughter filled the air, and Dilandau grinned from inside the ancient armor.   
"BURN! Burn to the ground!"  
  
A pillar of light(1) descended from the sky, and everyone turned it's way in surprise.   
Van blinked, trying to make the spots in his eyes disappear. The _Tsubasa no Kami_ had transported them to Torushina. It was in ruins. Clearly, whatever had done this, was still present.   
Hitomi reached into her pocket and pulled out a small pink stone, which glowed with an unnatural light. The stone rose in the air, as if moved by invisible hands. "I bid you come, Escaflowne. Consume the blood of the Dragon King, and fight your rival, Alseides!"  
Eerie green mist surrounded the stone, and suddenly, Escaflowne stepped out of the shadows, crimson cloak wavering in the wind. A powerful aura radiated from it. Van stepped towards it, oddly drawn to the ancient armor.   
It's chest opened up with an organic rip, and Van jumped inside, eyes meeting Hitomi's empty ones for a moment. He would survive this. The opening closed, and Van waited patiently in the darkness for whatever would come next.   
A white wash of pain overtook him, sharp spikes had been driven into his neck. Escaflowne was feeding from him. Taking a deep, pain-filled breath, Van lifted his foot. The armor mirrored his movements exactly.   
He was ready to fight, and he would not lose.   
  
Dilandau grinned as he saw Escaflowne appear. He was already in a great mood, and this sent him straight into giddiness. Van wanted to play, did he? The rook was in position, and ready to knock down the King(2). Molding Alseides' arm into another weapon, he awaited Van's approach impatiently.   
  
Hitomi watched with dead eyes, completely unafraid of Escaflowne as it came dangerously close to crushing her. New powers had awakened, and the girl had not yet gotten a hold on them. They controlled her.   
Escaflowne reached behind it's back, and pulled out a short sword. Which was hoisted upwards, and the blade rushed out in a straight line towards the sky. Now, a dangerous sharp weapon was in Van's hands, and he knew how to use it.   
Wicked laughter echoed from the Alseides'chamber. "I'll send you screaming into the pits of hell!" Dilandau screeched, as a rush of flames exploded and immersed Van in a wall of burning fire.   
Escaflowne took a step back, reeling from the smoke. Van froze, realizing he'd seen this all before. In the land of Adon. His land.   
  
_On fire once again. Burning down to the very ashes. Smoke surrounded the child in the middle of it. Himself. Running through flames, trying to find any sign of life among the ruins. A slim hand under the remains of a house. A hand he could spot anywhere.   
Weak muscles straining to lift heavy wood. Success, and yet total failure. His mother was not breathing. Her dead eyes looked up into the stars, and would never again cuddle him in her arms.   
Grief. Everlasting grief. A voice! Someone was alive. Shock. His mentor Balgus was dead, and yet his decapitated head was talking. Repeating the same words over and over.   
"Fight Van, fight!"  
  
_Van's eyes snapped open, and his sword caught Alseides by surprise as it ripped through the shoulder, missing the chamber by mere inches. Fight, Van would. Survive? That was an answer to leave to the fates.   
He fought without thinking, letting his body take over, no longer caring if he held back or not. It was only the enemy in front of him, and nothing else. Grabbing Alseides' own weapon, Van stabbed it one of the legs, pinning it to the ground.   
  
Dilandau cried out in fright, scrabbling to run from Alseides' chamber before he got killed. He succeeded in escaping, yet stealth was something to be desired.   
He ran into legs. Human legs. Looking up, he met Hitomi's cold eyes, and froze. She smiled thinly, holding a hand out to him. "Dilandau, you have run from a fight you no longer consider important. You live your live in an illusion, my friend. You are not a true warrior. A real warrior is prepared for anything, even death."  
"_Tsubasa no Kami?_" He gasped out, eyes growing wide. "Correct. Run, Dilandau. I am afraid I will not be able to held Van back. I know you treasure your life above anything else. Escape and go back to your precious Dragon Slayers. Rescue them from Dune's grasp before they are killed for selfless reasons."  
Hitomi grabbed his hand roughly, pulling him up. "Go," She whispered, eyes closing as a flash of red light lit up the ruined city. When it cleared, Dilandau was gone.   
Hitomi nodded to herself, and turned to face the frozen Escaflowne.   
"Dragon King," She whispered softly, walking up to the armor without fear. She repeated the title, louder this time. "Dragon King! You have won the duel, step down and I will deliver my decision."  
Grinding. The chamber opened up, and a bloodied Van fell to the ground. Barely conscious, he looked up into Hitomi's eyes. No, the _Tsubasa no Kami's_ eyes. "What happens now?"  
A small smile spread across the Goddess's face. "What do you think happens now, Van? The opposing side was defeated, and I feel them unworthy of having their wish granted. But you, dear Dragon King won, and your desire will be fulfilled. What is your desire, Van?"  
Darkness threatened to overwhelm him. "Peace," He muttered, falling into the void of unconsciousness.   
Hitomi nodded, not noticing the pair of dragon armors disappear into a turquoise mist around her. She collapsed alongside Van, a moment later, exhaustion clear in her eyes.   
  
Sora opened her eyes. The Tsubasa no Kami had made her decision. Now, it was up to Sora to carry it out. The elf-like woman looked to Folken-sama sadly, hoping he would be happy with this decision.   
Singing softly, the walls of the fortress began to crumble. Folken looked over at her in alarm. "Sora, did the _Tsubasa no Kami_ make her decision?"   
A mere nod was all he got in reply. "Will this world vanish or will it be reborn?" He was not afraid of the answer. Considering the crumpling fortress around him, he already knew the answer.   
"She chose peace, Folken-sama. I am sorry," Sora said calmly. "Her desires greatly differed from your own."  
  
Peace. The word was so alien, that most inhabitants refused to believe it at first. But when the first grass began to grow from the ruins of destroyed countries, the reaction greatly differed in a week's time. The land of Gaea was healing. It was the Goddess of Wings' will, and it was still being done.   
  
Hitomi looked unto the sunset in awe, silently thinking she never wanted to leave this world. "Hey, Van?" Hitomi asked, twisting around to look at him. "How long do you think I can stay here?"   
He remained silent for a moment, then stood up and walked over to her. "Until the Mystic Moon calls you back again," He replied, placing a hand on her shoulder, and smiling at her. "I'll stay with you by your side in the meantime."  
Hitomi smiled, fingers flexing nervously as Van lifted her chin to met his eyes. She knew what was coming, and didn't want to screw it up. "Than-"  
Lips met her own. It was gentle, and not at all what she expected. She had anticipated quick and hard. But no, this was totally different. The kiss seemed to go on forever, until finally, it ended. And began again.   
They didn't want to let go of this moment. Both knew it wouldn't last long.   
Hitomi pulled away, ears straining to hear some silent sound. "I can hear her, Van. She's singing that sad song again..."  
Van watched in awe as something white began to gather on Hitomi's back. White wings sprouted a moment later, and as soon as he blinked, she was gone. White feathers glittered the air around Van, and he smiled sadly as he looked on the night sky. The Mystic Moon was gone. Hitomi had gone home.   
  
  
_A week later, in Tokyo...  
_Hitomi walked aimlessly around the mall, enjoyed the chatter of voices around her. Yukari was supposed to meet her in an hour, so she had time to kill until then. Finding a seat, she sat down, a smile glued to her face. She was happy with her life now. She seemed to have found her groove.   
The grin faded a moment later, when she saw a tall couple. A businessman with long silver hair and gold eyes glanced over his shoulder, then tapped the woman on his arm quickly, whispering in her ear quietly.   
The woman turned her way, lifting a pale hand to wave. Her sad features lifted, and a smile bloomed on the woman's face. A single line of song dropped from her lips and entered Hitomi's ears.   
"_Anata wa saisho no ryuu datta."  
_Hitomi's eyes went wide, and she watched as Folken and Sora disappeared in the crowd. She had seen them, haven't she?  
  
_FINI _  
  
_(1) Why, oh why am I reminded of Rayearth because of this? Ah, well. What's done is done.   
(2) Chess references. *lol* I kill myself sometimes...  
  
**Note: There, you've finished it. Hopefully, you won't kill me for it. -_~ Reviews will be cherished and stashed in memory to write another like this. See ya later, cowboy!  
**_


End file.
